Only Way Is Up
by wickedlytalented
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 6X05. Basically what I want to happen in the famous elevator scene.


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot and also my first Glee/Klaine fic on the site. Spoilers for 6x05 so please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I ****_know _****that this probably won't happen but this is what I'd like to happen. There's some blink and you'll miss it mentions of Karofsky. **

**For those of you who watch(ed) The Carrie Diaries there's a cute little Wennet reference in this, which I was pretty proud of. I am fully aware that this is probably will not happen, but I'd like it to as I've said before.**

**Hope you enjoy this piece and p****lease don't judge the lack of originality I had when choosing a title for this. I got nothing when it comes to titles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Way Is Up <strong>

It had been an hour, at least, Kurt was sure it had been an hour - or maybe even longer. He'd been stuck in this tiny elevator, a huge cutout of his first kiss (the first one that had mattered) to the left of him, making him even more uncomfortable than what he already was. It wasn't even the presence of the person who he was stuck with that was making him feel that way. It was the uncomfortable temperature after being stuck in a confined elevator which gave no signs of moving anytime soon.

"It's really warm in here, don't you think?" Blaine finally asked, breaking the silence that had blanketed over them during the past five to ten minutes.

Kurt simply nodded and turned to look at him, really look at him. He had regretted calling things off on that night, the night he ended them so that they didn't hate each other by the end of it, but clearly that hadn't worked because Kurt was sure Blaine hated him now. Blaine had shed his cardigan and it was now crumpled on the floor of the elevator and his top button had been undone.

"Do you know what time it is?" Blaine spoke up again. "Surely the Invitational should be starting soon."

"My phone died about ten minutes ago." Kurt told him. "What about yours?"

Blaine sighed, "I left it in my car. I only realised before I stepped into this thing, and by the time I'd fully realised, the doors had shut."

Kurt slumped against the wall, he was beginning to feel uneasy, a dizzy sensation overcrowding him. Something that Blaine caught onto straight away. "Are you alright?"

"Just feel a little queasy that's all, I'll be fine in a minute." Kurt replied, not entirely believing the statement.

"I have some water in my bag if you want some?" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head, "It's okay, I'll be fine. Thank you though."

"Well if you start to feel worse just say, and I'll get it for you." Blaine told him and Kurt was thankful. "Why don't we talk about something? It might take your mind off it."

Blaine remembered how much Kurt disliked elevators. He wouldn't go to the extreme to say that he had a phobia but they weren't the greatest things - especially when you were trapped in one with no signs of leaving any time soon.

Kurt nodded in reply and Blaine began to speak. "How did your date go?" He asked, interested in Kurt's reply.

"It was.. interesting to say the least." Kurt replied, carrying on when he realised Blaine was waiting for details. "Turns out this _Walter _is fifty, divorced with kids that are our age."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, "But he seemed nice enough, so we agreed on being friends. Take things slow, you know?"

"Sensible." Blaine replied but even he couldn't hide his jealousy and slight over protectiveness that he was suddenly feeling. Just hearing the words come from Kurt's mouth made him want to curl up in a ball. He was actually moving on.

Although Blaine had no right to criticize anyone, he and Dave had been dating for quite some time now, he had moved on. Or so he thought he had.

Being stuck in an elevator with Kurt had made him realise, that no matter what, it would always be Kurt. He couldn't recall the moment that he had realised this, but he didn't want to wait any longer to ask questions.

"Why did you not want to marry me?" He finally built up the confidence to ask.

Kurt turned his neck so quickly that he could have sworn he could have gotten whiplash. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard the question Kurt." Blaine said firmly. "You say it's because you thought that you were doing the best for the both of us. But was that the real reason?" He sat down next to his ex-boyfriend.

"I guess I told myself that I was doing the best for us. But the truth is, I was scared." Kurt told him honestly. Now was the time to come clean.

"Of what?"

"Honestly I don't know myself, maybe it was the fact that I was actually going to get married or maybe it was the fact that I was afraid that if we got married, things would be more strenuous on us and we'd crack, and then we'd really end up hating each other." Kurt explained.

Blaine could understand that, they had been distant after moving back in together. "Why didn't you tell me? Maybe if you'd have told me we wouldn't be stuck in this elevator today."

"Are you trying to blame me?" Kurt asked, completely in disbelief.

"No, of course I'm not. I just wish that you would have told me how you felt." Blaine began, however his voice was drowned out by a voice overhead.

"Hello Klaine." The unmistakable voice of Sue came from the speakers that the pair had failed to notice before.

Blaine looked at Kurt confusedly, "Since when did elevators have _speakers_? And what's Klaine?"

"Klaine is our names mixed together," Kurt answered, "and I don't know, but I think Sue might be behind this.."

"That's right Porcelain," Sue's voice came again. "as you have probably guessed by now - this is my doing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because, you two need each other and I am here to assist you in realising this." She informed them through the speakers.

"Since when have you actually you know, _cared _about the nature of Kurt and I's relationship?" Blaine asked, slightly confused.

"That's exactly what I asked her." Kurt whispered to Blaine. He felt slightly ridiculous talking to someone through a speaker. "She must have heard everything we've said, there must be a microphone in here somewhere."

"Good going, Porcelain." Sue commented, "Although I'd thought you'd figure out where it is by now."

"What exactly do you want Sue?" Blaine interrupted their conversation.

There was a pause and then, "I'm going to let you out." Kurt and Blaine both let out a collective sigh of relief, "on one condition."

Blaine was becoming more and more impatient. "And what might this condition _be_ exactly?"

"You have to kiss each other." She stated.

Both Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened. "That's not fair." Kurt commented, "Why can't you just accept the fact that neither Blaine or I want to get back together and just _drop it_! We're happy as we are!" Kurt could almost laugh at how untrue the comment was.

"Are we?" Blaine's voice was quiet, almost saddened by the statement. He would be lying if he said he wasn't.

"Are we what?"

"Happy." Blaine answered, "Are we?"

"You're happy with Dave, aren't you?" Kurt replied, desperately trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Blaine hesitated for a moment, then changed the subject. "Come on, she's not going to let us out unless we do as she says, you and I both know what sort of insane things that Sue is responsible for." _And I get an excuse to kiss you. _He wanted to add.

Kurt had to agree with him there. "Okay. Fine." Kurt looked up to where he could hear Sue's voice, "I hope you're happy."

Both leaned in at the same time. When their lips touched, it was slightly awkward. Kurt pushed aside the thought that Karofsky had touched Blaine's lips in the exact same way that he was now. Kurt quickly pulled away. "Sorry." He whispered, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Blaine appeared speechless. "N-no, don't be."

"I hope she's hap- _mmph_!"

He couldn't resist the feeling of finally feeling Kurt's lips on his for the first time in such a long time, he had to make the most of it. Kurt, who was hesitant when it came to kissing Blaine back, pulled away. "Blaine," He whispered breathlessly, "Sue's watching, remember?"

"I really don't care right now." Blaine muttered before pushing Kurt up against the wall. "Let her watch, see how much I care." And then his lips found Kurt's once again. This time, Kurt didn't even attempt to resist.

Blaine gripped the collar of Kurt's unbuttoned shirt and began placing hungry, wet kisses along his neck. "You shouldn't do this, Blaine. Dave.."

At the mention of Dave, it seemed as though Blaine could not give a care in the world. Kurt was glad he had brought a neckerchief to hide the mark that would definitely be evident on his neck by the time Blaine had finished.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine whimpered, pulling away from Kurt's neck.

It seemed as though the temperature in the room had shot up. "What for?"

"For dating Dave," Was Blaine's straight answer. "I thought I'd moved on, that he and I could have a future, but seeing you again.. It's just proven that I can't be without you Kurt."

Hearing this, Kurt was the one to initiate the next kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders trying to get as close as possible. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered when they finally pulled apart. "And I don't want you to go on dates with anyone."

"Anyone but you?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Anyone but me." Blaine confirmed and Kurt's smile reached his ears.

Suddenly, the doors of the elevator opened and both Kurt and Blaine were completely unaware of Sue, Becky and Rachel, who was gawping, standing outside. "I had to file a missing person report! And all this time they were in there? That's not even a real elevator!" Rachel cried exasperatedly.

At the sound of Rachel's high-pitched voice, Kurt and Blaine sprung apart. Picking up their belongings, both exited the 'elevator' and went their separate ways. Blaine leaving Kurt with a promise to text him later on, maybe after the Invitational.

As Kurt walked alongside Rachel, Blaine could hear the "What's that on your neck?" from Rachel and grinned to himself.

Sue turned to Becky, "Becky, I think this mission may well have been accomplished." To which Becky nodded with a grin.

Kurt and Blaine had a lot to talk out, maybe they would take it slow, Blaine would have to deal with Karofsky but Sue knew that Kurt and Blaine were soulmates and not even a Yogi Bear could come between.


End file.
